


clean

by comewithnattah



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Richonne - Freeform, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewithnattah/pseuds/comewithnattah
Summary: 1. Andrew Lincoln said Michonne licks HIM clean (obviously his headcanon)2. Andrew Lincoln and Danai Gurira love each other3. I am very happy in this relationship. So I'm in the honeymoon phase where I can't keep my hands of my keyboardSo that's what this is.





	

He said it and the words made his skin began to swelter. It was freeing to say it in front of so many people and he was tickled to think of Danai’s reaction when she heard what he said.  


After hours of alcohol-induced antics with his castmates, he laid in his hotel room. Thanks to Norman and JD, the shots and beers in his system made him feel like he was swimming in the middle of his bed. He wished it was _his_ bed and that he was at home. Andy would have loved to roll over and make love, slow and deep. After questions upon questions about Michonne and Rick’s dynamic on the show and endless innuendo, his mind was inundated with dirty thoughts that made him smile alone in the dark. There was a restless excitement buzzing in his subconscious that kept him from falling asleep.  


Since he was six hours ahead of Atlanta, he texted his wife, being cautious not to ring her in case she had turned in early. It was 3 a.m. in Madrid and the city streets were just starting to quiet down. He checked emails for a few minutes before realizing she hadn’t replied so he figured she was sleep.  


**guess you’re asleep**  
**I’ll ring you first thing**  
**Love you**

As soon as he put his phone on the charger, it chimed with an incoming text.  


**Hey, Ricky Dicky**  
**Why are you such a nut?!!**  


Andy excitedly sat up with his back against the headboard, like a child about to be read his favorite bedtime story. The text was from Danai and his heart began pounding wildly in his chest, when he saw it was her. It had been a long day on set for her and despite the time difference she knew Andy would be up. Her makeup artist on the Black Panther set was Teresa, who turned out to be a hardcore Richonne shipper. Teresa was flipping out over Andy's Madrid panel interview. When Danai saw the video, her jaw dropped... then her cheeks lifted into a bashful grin.

Teresa hi-fived Danai, and cocked her head, "I see you Ms. Gurira! I knew y'all had chemistry. I did not know y'all had chemistry like THAT!" Danai played it cool but inside she was equally shocked, not because the words had come from her 'consummate gentleman' (though, that in particular did fry her circuits). What was crazy and totally weird was that she had made that very same joke to Teresa earlier when she interrogated Danai with a blitz of questions about love-making in the ZA. 

"But y'all living and humpin' in a van." Teresa broke it down, "Ain't no runnin' water, right? So how you keep _it_ 'fresh' on a run that lasts for days?"

Danai's answer was almost identical to Andy's, only in her version, Rick was doing the licking. Her co-worker assumed Danai had said it for shock value only. But Danai had really worked herself up a time or two imagining that exact scenario and she couldn't believe that he had uttered those same words. So when she texted him jokingly questioning his sanity, his response made her raise her brow and twist her lips.

**What???**  


He hesitated to ask, trying first to channel her thoughts into his brain using the mental image of her smile as a conduit. He wanted to respond with something clever and naughty but had to admit the fact that he didn’t have a clue as to what she was going on about until she replied,  


**She licks me clean?!!! OMG**  


His cheeks flared bright red above his mostly white stubble.  


**You liked that, huh?**  
**The opportunity presented itself.**  
**It would have been wrong NOT to say it.**  
**How are things going with you?**  


She sent him a picture of her skinned knee as a visual description of her day. She hurt it during an action sequence and it was very tender at the moment. Andy noticed the image included a good amount of her soft cake-like thigh. Recklessly, he texted back,  


**Did you get that licking another guy clean?!!**  
**Do I need to come back to Atlanta?**  


Danai gasped audibly, causing the set hands around her to glance her way. She suddenly felt warm and tucked her head sheepishly, typing,  


**You’re really on your worst behavior!!!**  
**Norman got you WAY liquered up, huh?**  


While his thumbs began to dance across the glowing screen, she followed up with,  


**Let me sober you up some.**  
**How are Gael and the kids?**  
**You talked to them today?**  


It was probably best that he deleted the filth that he was about to say. The mention of his wife had the desired effect. With a lot less cheek he answered,  


**Everyone’s well.**  
**So what’s on tap for you tomorrow?**  


Danai threw her head back in relief and relished telling him,  


**OFF TOMORROW!!!!**  
**hopefully I can sleep till noon**  
**You?**  


Jealous, his shoulders dropped,  


**More of the same**  
**You know how it goes**  


Places were being called on Danai’s set…  


**I gotta go. Be good.**  


Andy was enjoying this chat more than he realized and it bruised him a little to have to say,  


**You too**  
**And be careful**

He was back in the quiet of the room but now he felt settled and ready to get some sleep. He opened the balcony doors inviting the early morning breeze to sweep over him as he lay completely naked under a thin, crisp white sheet. Sleep came over him quickly only to be awakened a short time after by the sound of the shower running. He got up, eyes adjusting as he slowly made his way towards the stark white light of the bathroom, where the shadowy shape of a woman moved slowly behind the frosted glass shower door.  


He never asked who was there. He never wondered why he was suddenly fully dressed: thread-bare jeans and denim shirt. The gun belt around his waist confirmed it. He was dreaming again and glad of it. He pulled the shower door open, the heat of the melon-scented steam causing his skin to bead with sweat. She stepped out, her hair hanging like ropes heavy with water below her shoulders pouring streams past her dark cinnamon curves.  


Neither of them said a word. Somehow, they both knew what had brought them together: Their mutually unsatisfied craving being manifested in nightly trysts where every sense was amplified and there was no limit to how or how long they could explore each other.  


Rick was soon as drenched as she was. Grabbing him by the collar, Michonne drew him close pressing her splendid body against his. She pulled his lower lip into her honeyed mouth and moaned intensely at the taste of him. A smile took over his face, breaking the tug of her kiss. Withdrawing slightly from his embrace, his shirt slightly clinging to the dampness of her breasts, she began to silently unbutton his shirt.  


Michonne undressed him while he took his time running his hands across her hips, chasing down the tuck of her gravid, goose-pimpled ass. She stripped his chest bare like hers and unbuckled his belts, letting his sidearm fall to the floor. She repeatedly bombarded his lips, pulling him down to her with every impatient kiss until her eagerness left him chuckling into her mouth. 

"Is this a sign that you're missing me in Atlanta?" He paused briefly, leaning against the sink counter to remove his boots and peel off his jeans.  


"I don't know. I could be wrong but," she quipped, "kinda feels like I'm here at YOUR invitation." Michonne took this brief separation as an opportunity to wring her hair out a little more while she admired her shape in the vanity mirror. He could see that the sight of herself turned her on almost as much as his touch and he loved that she loved her color, form and feel. She gathered her still-dripping hair and used one of her locs as a tie to fasten the rest together on the top of her head.  


With every stitch removed, Rick was Andy again. He placed himself behind her. Feeling the warmness of her ample ass, he joined Michonne in staring at their reflection.  


“See, matching outfits.” she joked about their shared unclad state.  


He looked down and laced their fingers together across that beloved stomach of hers, where three uneven stretch marks awaited his lips. He made a mental note to get to those later. Right now, the contrast highlighting their different hues was making him feel like the King of All Things. He felt an invincible pride to have beauty so divergent be offered to him. He lifted his eyes to the mirror again and this time, instead of Michonne, he saw Danai staring down at their intertwined hands as his eyes stayed fixed on her flawless make up and the smooth full features of her face.

He pointed out, “Doesn’t match exactly…” His southern drawl giving way to Andy's English accent, “perhaps that’s the reason it’s so beautiful.”  


Looking straight ahead, Danai spoke to him through the mirror’s reflection, “So...” She brought his hands up to grasp her buoyant breasts, guiding him as he pressed them together, squeezing them with a rolling motion, “We’re here...” The corner of her mouth breaking into a smile, “What should two beautiful people like us do now?”  


Andy began tasting her hungrily with his tongue all along the crest of her shoulder till he reached just below the nape of her neck. His raspy voice whispered with a hint of whining, vibrating all the nerves in her spine down to her tailbone, “Well, since you started your shower without me," He playfully complained, "you’re all soapy and clean, but…”  


Danai reached up to play in the curls that lay on his neck. She read his tone and interrupted, leaning her head back on his shoulder and speaking into his ear, “Then, let’s get you cleaned up too.” Snatching a rolled towel from the sink, she turned to face him and threw it at his feet. Breaking eye contact with the mirror, he watched as Michonne, not Danai, fanned her hands across his chest and step by step, walked him backward, kicking the towel along the way until he placed his back against the shower door and the thick cotton towel pooled at his feet. She licked his neck upward till she met his mouth again.  


“Day-umn!” he found his Georgia twang again, reacting to the heat of her mouth. The sight of Michonne reintroduced Sheriff Grimes to the scene.  


Michonne could feel Rick’s hardness- extended, warm and blush-colored- grazing the skin of her torso, her breast and her chin, in that order, as she descended to her knees, resting them on the towel. She took him in her hands and kissed down the length of him gently swirling her nose in the soft brown curls before her. She loved the sight, the feel and the smell of his hair everywhere on his body. Even the scarce hairs on his balls excited her and she held his sizeable sex against his chiseled abdominal muscles and licked them with the broad bristly surface of her tongue.  


The feeling sent a tremor straight down to his toes. Rick instinctively grabbed Michonne by her locs, his other hand holding back his own silky, chestnut mane, so her eyes could meet with his. But he found the look in her eyes too much to add to the sensation of her tongue sliding pass the base of his swollen shaft, so he closed his eyes quickly, inhaled sharply and groaned as she brought him fully into her mouth.  


Michonne placed her palms on Rick’s thighs to steady herself, feeling somewhat punch –drunk at the sound of his pleasure. He began to stiffen even more between her lips. "God..." he whispered, biting his lip as a savagely blissful sting slowly began to coax out of him a sweet, transparent trickle. He tried, but was unable to override the urge to thrust.  


“Wait, wait, wait…” He panted, yet not heeding his own instructions, still moving himself deftly, further to the back of her mouth and pressing his feet into the tiled floor. “Not… yet...” He begged her. Rick liked to hear Michonne calling his name when he finished inside her and he thought, _this_ would certainly lead to _that_. But she wouldn’t let him go.  


His fingers that were caught in her hair were unexpectedly released. Now his palm caressed the tight, short, black coils of Danai’s crown. He could see in her eyes, she didn’t intend to let Michonne to claim this moment. She wanted to hear _Andy_ calling _her_ name. The overpowering suction of her mouth pulled and pulled until Andy returned and, god help her, she was blessed with an earful. 

"Sweet Jeez- Fuck, Danai." His breathing restrained, "Fuck! Danai, I'm nearly there... Danai... Danai..." He gave her fair warning. 

When she felt the first warm squirt of his seed slip down her throat, she raised her chin and slowly retreated, pulling the head of his dick from her throat, still pulsating, while coating the taste-buds on her tongue with his creamy potion. She had to satisfy her curiosity. _What flavor is Andrew Lincoln? _. She would tease herself in solitary moments of revelry on the set of The Walking Dead as she stalked him while he practiced a few yards away with his hatchet. He would see her lurking and give his little one-man-show a bit of razzle dazzle for her eyes only. It was only fair since, so many times, she sanctioned him slipping a little tongue (when the script did not specifically call for it). The bathroom lights started to dim as if his release drained everything around them of it's energy. Danai firmly gripped his ass making certain that she did, indeed, lick him completely clean, swallowing every drop he relinquished.  
__

Only then did she release him from her clutches.  


“I love to kiss those lips at work.” She confessed. “But this is a hundred times sweeter.”  


A little dazed, he dropped to the floor, joining her on the towel with his hands resting on his knees like a man about to bow in prayer. His veins were still pronounced, his chest and back flushed with blotches of deep red. Hanging his head, he managed a laugh through a labored breath. He held her face in his hand. She turned her head and sucked that thumb of his nearest her mouth. Even if he’d had the wind in his lungs to speak, he still would have been speechless. Andy just shook his head.  


“Is this what you had in mind, Mr. She-licks-me-clean?” Danai asked him in a cocky smirk as she pushed him to sit on his backside and settled in his lap.  


“Not at all.” He answered in the king's speech. “That was better than anything I had in mind. I doubt Scotty could’ve come up with that.”  


Danai straddled him and placed his hands on her thighs, dragging them up to her hips. The lights in the bathroom kept fading until the room was completely dark.

When the phone dinged, she opened her eyes. Danai lay flat on her stomach in her own bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She peeked at her phone, eyes adjusting to the bright glare of the screen. It was Norman-  


**What up, D**  
**Just saying good night.**  
**Call me tomorrow. I gotta**  
**tell you what Andy said! lol**  


Without responding to him, she put her phone on vibrate, placed it on the nightstand and curled up on her side. Between her thighs, she found a slippery sign that her body couldn’t tell the difference between dreams and reality.  


“Oh my god. This damn show got me so fucked up.” She whispered, a little flustered, but grinning into her pillow.  


Her phone buzzed against the marble top of the night table, but she ignored it and was on her way to sleep again until something made her turn over and look. It was Andy.  


**Are you wake?**  
**I just had the craziest dream.**


End file.
